I've Loved You for 146 Days
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot Death Fic. KaixTala, BL. What if i love you was all you wanted hear? What if it was too late to hear it?


Author's note: okies here's a KaixTala one-shot death fic, AU eh sort of anyway.

Anyway this isn't originally my plot. I read an Inuyasha/Kagome fic ages ago and I just remembered it while I reading a couple of angst KaixTala fics to give me ideas for my fics a.k.a. for me to get back into he KaixTala writing spirit! Seriously I've been really lazy xP

Now that fic was sad, really sad, it made me cry and now I'm creating a beyblade version of it. The site that the original Inu fic was shut down last Christmas and I don't remember the author, so I don't own this plot ok? I just changed it to fit beyblade?

Disclaimer: I do not own Kai or Tala, or the original plot; I just changed it to fit beyblade.

_I've Loved You for 146 Days_

-:-:-:-

Have you ever been in a relationship with someone where you're not exactly sure how your partner feels? Like you doubt whether you should take the next step forward or go back a step and just be friends? I am. I'm not sure how he feels about me anymore. What if he's cheating on me?

I've dated this guy for 140 days and he's never told me he's loved me.

You know how I know? Every **single** day he gives me a little doll as a gift, nothing else. Everyday he'd somehow meet up with me and give me the small doll. I have them stacked in my room in a pyramid like stature. What's the point in giving me these things? I'm not some girl who thinks these things are cute…well maybe they are a little cute…but still! I mean for this long we've been dating he's never **once** told me that he loves me.

He's been with me for longest I've ever stayed in a relationship and he hasn't told me he's loved me. What's he hiding? I know I love him. He-he's perfect. Everything about him is perfect. Now I know this kina sounds like some fairy tale were the princess finds her prince charming, but this is for real. I can really be myself around him it's creepy; I don't have to hide behind a fake version of myself.

I've never gotten along with anyone, except him…

-:-:-:-

The next day I caught him talking to Ray. His best friend he's told me, all he ever talks about is Ray sometimes when we're out. Could he be cheating on me with him?

I saw the small doll in his hand as he gripped it tight, 145th one. Saying bye to Ray he had turned towards me. He had told me to meet him at the park to give me another one of those dolls. I of course agreed, I've been doing this everyday since we first started going out together…but I've been having my doubts lately…

"Kai?"

"What is it Tala?"

"Do you love me?" I had to ask. Its been really bugging me. Does he love me? I know I love him but…does he love me? He's never told me.

He paused and I don't like the silence.

"Here," he handed me another doll. I felt the anger rise up. IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? I snatch the doll glaring at him.

"Why can't you tell me? Do you love me or don't you?"

"If you want to here that from me so badly, maybe you should go out with someone else," he turned around and walked away.

-:-:-:-

I put the doll with the rest of them. Each one looking at me lovingly, each one from him.

145 days now.

Does he really love me? That's really all I want to hear from him. Is that so much?

I got so mad at him.. We might not speak again…

-:-:-:-

He e-mailed me today. Asked me to meet him at the park. I wonder why? After what happened yesterday I didn't think we'd be talking. I shrugged logging off and getting ready to meet him.

Slipping out of my pajama's putting on white track pants, orange t-shirt and my navy blue fingerless gloves. I don't dress too fancy, for all I know he could be breaking up with me…gee that sounded like I don't care whether he breaks up with me…does that mean…maybe I'm the one that doesn't have feelings for him anymore?

Eh I'll find out later what's up. Shrugging I headed towards the washroom combing through my crimson red hair. My hair always seems to spread out like wings with two strands of hair falling in front of my face, odd but that's me I guess.

-:-:-:-

Arriving at my destination at the entrance of the park I see he's already there. Dressed in his usually clothing. Black baggy jeans, a loose red t-shirt with a thin black jacket protecting him from the cold winds of fall. He also wore his trademark white scarf that I gave him as thanks for giving me so many gifts, even if they're all the same thing.

Getting closer I note he's still wearing the blue shark fins on either side of his cheeks, they made him look so dangerous and untouchable. I've wondered why he always wore it but I've lost interest in that.

He turned around looking at me with his crimson orbs, no matter how many times I try to **not** to get lost in them I always do.

He smiles at my arrival. He only smiles that smile for me. He usually hides behind a mask in front of everyone, usually a scowl on his face.

I think he only acts his true feelings for me and me only but…does that mean he loves me? Before he seemed to deny it even though he didn't say anything. So does it mean he can love me without telling me? Or maybe I don't love him anymore and I'm blaming my lacking of feelings on him.

"_If you want to here that from me so badly, maybe you should go out with someone else."_

Remembering what he said my eyes hardened a bit showing that I was in no mood to play around.

"Hey. I'm glad you could come. I didn't think you would after what happened yesterday…" he trailed off looking somewhat sorry for what had took place. Was he? Did he regret it? Will he say it?

I shrugged keeping my gaze on him intently waiting for what he wanted to say.

"Here," from behind his back he pulled out another one of those dolls. One slightly bigger then all the other ones, but still the same-looking doll.

WAS THAT IT? THAT'S ALL HE WANTED TO GIVE ME? ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE STUPID DOLLS?

I growled in frustration taking the doll and throwing it onto the street. Was that all? Is there anything else he feels for me? All I want to hear is that he loves me!

He looked sad. I had hurt him, but that still was no explanation! He knows what I want to hear, does he-why won't he just say it if he does? Or if he doesn't can't he tell me that he doesn't love me? Maybe dump me? I'd rather know then be questioning myself!

He looks back at the doll and walks over to get.

"Don't even bother!" I yell at him. But he's already on the street. Picking up the wet doll that had fell into the puddle. He dusted off the mud and tried somewhat to dry it.

I rolled my eyes, as he was persistent. I started walking away but something doesn't feel right…my stomach is clenched.

A screech reached my ears and I turned back to the cause of the sound.

My eyes widen and my heart races..

"KAI!" I rushed over as fast as I could but each step I took didn't seem to bring me any closer to him, it took forever until I reached him. As soon as I got there I knew it was too late.

A truck…had run over him. The honk was a warning to get out of the way and the screeching was the driver pressing against the brakes.

The driver started dialing for an ambulance panicking and fumbling with the phone.

Reaching him I fell on my knees. I reached out my hand to stroke his cheek but pulled away quickly. He's so cold. I shook my head tears spilling from my eyes.

His eyes…

They're so unfeeling, unnaturally gray. They've lost all the warmth I knew, no more of the taunting red eyes that I loved. No more. They looked up to the sky dead-like.

Soaking your white scarf the red liquid continued pouring onto your clothing and onto the pavement. Crimson leaking from your mouth, pouring down onto your neck tainting your already crimson shirt. Blood also leaking from your right leg, a long gashed opened revealing the muscle tissues and pink flesh. I looked away tears flowing.

You're dead. Your eyes tell me all, you-you're gone…forever…

-:-:-:-

I ran up to my room bringing along your last gift to me, tainted with your blood. Did you know how much you meant to me? Do you? I know I doubted how you felt about me, but you didn't have to get yourself run over! I guess I do love you now that you're gone...

Tears spilt from my eyes, there is no stopping them. You're gone and I can't do anything to bring you back.

Looking up from my pillow to the stack of dolls that you gave me every single day we were together. Trying to hold back another sob I make my way over to the display picking one up holding it tight, my salty tears soaking the doll. I mighthave never realizedhow much you cared, but maybe now I do? I don't know what to think! You're gone!

"I love you," huh? Looking down at the doll was the sound had come from. I hugged it again tightly.

"I love you," it piped up. I shook my head slowly.

"No, no, no, no, NO! It-it-it can't be…" swiftly grabbing another doll and pressing its stomach it repeated the same words again.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Pressing each and every single one, they all said the same thing…does this mean? You've always loved me?

Now all 145 dolls scattered throughout my small apartment room. All 145-wait! There's one more!

Turning my head to the right towards my bed lay the last one you intended to give me but I turned you down. Scrambling over to my bed picking up the red tainted doll pressing it's stomach.

"I love you…hey" my heart did a flip. Tha-that's his voice! The voice that I wanted to hear so badly!

"_Hey, I know that you don't think I love you…but I do Tala. I love you with all my heart; you mean everything in the world to me. I'm sorry I never told you to your face but I really do care about you. I've been with you for 146 days, all the happiest days of my life. Maybe after listening to this you'll have no doubts? Well now I can say it to your face after you're done listening to this. I've loved you for 146 days Tala, and be ready for more days on which I love you._"

More hot tears traced raced down my face.

"He-he did love me…and I didn't give him a chance to tell me…" a sob escaped my lips as I clutch his last gift to my chest.

He loved me, he did…

_I loved you for 146 days…it could have been more… _

_

* * *

_

END

* * *

Author's note: I don't about you guys but that made me cry! – Sniff- that's so sad. So what do you think? Let me know if you cried! Hey I tried to make it sad. –Shrugs- 

Writing notes: ok so this isn't originally mine, this is basically what I remembered.

Kagome was dating InuYasha for a # of days. I'm not sure for how long but 146 kept popping in my head.

Kagome saw InuYasha talking with another girl and she got jealous hence why I added Ray.

Every single day he gave her a doll, which she set up in her room hence the dolls.

One day Kagome questions why he won't tell her he loves her and he bites back saying something like, "if you want to hear it so badly maybe you should find yourself another boyfriend."

The next day (I think) InuYasha calls her asking to meet him at a park or something (I can't remember that either)

He gives her another doll bigger then all the other ones. She gets upset throwing it on the street. He goes to pick it up and she's fuming about him actually bothering to pick it up.

As I'm sure you can figure it out, he got run over by a car thus dying.

Going back home to bawl her eyes out bringing the last gift with her, picking up one of the dolls hugging it tightly, "I love you," was said.

Each doll said the same.

So tell me what'cha think (also I don't remember the title)

Thanks for reading! Hope it was a good one-shot and angsty is that even a word? Doubt it.


End file.
